


Pourquoi pas là ?

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ensemble de drabbles sur des rencontres, des rendez-vous, des moments de vie dans des endroits inattendus ou extraordinaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prison-Break Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles écrits lors d'une soirée sur la Ficothèque Ardente.   
> Thème de la soirée : les endroits insolites, bizarres ou empreints de surnaturel  
> Cinq photos proposées par heure.  
> Drabbles de 200 mots avec une tolérance de 10 en +

 

 

 

Je lance un bref coup d’œil au maton. Il ne doit pas rire souvent le gars. Presque deux mètres de sale gueule. Des aigreurs d'estomac sans doute. Mon paquetage en main, composé d'une méchante couverture, d'un pyjama rayé, d'un shampoing anti-poux et d'une pochettes de préservatifs, je le suis dans le couloir. Les portes percées de minuscules judas se succèdent. Cellule 325.

David fait entendre un gloussement moqueur. Mon mec jubile de sa propre idée stupide. Je n'ai jamais aimé Prison Break et encore moins La ligne verte qui me fait chialer. En un claquement sec, les verrous se referment. Dites moi qu'ils n'ont pas osé ? des lits étroits superposés ! Dire qu'on a payé pour ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de les maudire. Je suis projeté contre le mur sans délicatesse par ma moitié et maintenu par une poigne de fer. Sa bouche gourmande violente la mienne, pendant que son corps nerveux s'appuie sur le mien qui n'a pas envie de réagir malgré la main qui le caresse. Je râle.

  
—  Je vais te faire une offre que tu ne peux refuser, me lance David en déboutonnant mon jean.

  
Nous voilà dans "Le parrain" maintenant ! Damned it !


	2. Teotihuacán

 

 

Manco se faufile entre les maisons en direction du temple de Quetzalcoatl. Il est en retard. La vieille ville est encore loin et Yuban doit l'attendre dans la sépulture sous la pyramide de la lune. Le soleil darde ses rayons impitoyables sur Teotihuacán. Il a hâte de rejoindre l'ombre et la fraîcheur du temple. Enfin, il traverse la vaste place. Les prêtres à cette heure de l'après-midi sont en prières. Les deux jaguars de pierre qui protègent la tombe l'accueillent. Les statues des aigles qui gardent le passage vers la chambre funéraire ne l'impressionnent plus, pas plus que les offrandes, bijoux, gemmes et vaisselle d'or qui s'amoncellent dans les coins. Ne lui importe que ce lit d'or massif sur lequel est étendu un jeune homme vêtu d'un simple pagne de tissu qui couvre juste sa virilité, laissant à sa vue un corps parfait.

—  Tu es en retard.  
—  Saburo, soupire-t-il en caressant son visage, en baisant ses paupières noircies de khôl.  
Il n'a pas envie de justifier la surveillance de son frère à son égard. Il a mieux à faire. Ses mains se posent sur les chevilles et remontent lentement vers le sexe de son amant qui frémit. Il a pensé à ce moment toute la journée.


	3. Le château gourmand

 

 

Des réverbères éclairent le chemin pavé qui mène au château. Un léger brouillard sort du sol et s'étale vers les buis bien taillés. La porte semble être logée dans une bouche prête à les avaler. En fait, la façade de la tour ressemble à un visage malsain. Des yeux, un nez, une bouche. C'est glauque. Il a peur. Il serre la main d'Ethan qui se tourne vers lui, un sourire tendrement moqueur sur les lèvres. De son bras, il entoure sa taille, l'attire à lui.

—  Calme-toi, mon cœur. Raph ne nous ferait jamais un plan foireux.

Il n'en est pas aussi sûr. Avec un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvre sur un hall où résident des armures. Sans hésiter Ethan l'entraîne vers l'escalier monumental guidé par les candélabres allumés. Ils traversent un salon dont les meubles couverts de housses blanches semblent leur reprocher leur présence, puis entrent dans une chambre où trône un lit à baldaquin immense. Une bouteille de champagne, des flûtes sont posées sur une desserte. Son petit-ami écarte les courtines fermées. Il s'attend à voir surgir quelque fantôme agressif, traînant ses chaînes.  
Ethan le renverse sur les draps de satin noir, il frissonne au contact froid.

—  Bon anniversaire, chéri, murmure-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

L'enfoiré !


	4. L'elfe sylvain

 

Un lit à baldaquins qui se reflète dans l'eau cristalline de la rivière de mon enfance, tout est possible en ce monde extraordinaire. Étendu, nu au milieu des voiles blancs, je le contemple alors qu'il approche d'un pas léger.

L'elfe se penche vers moi. Ses traits fins, son teint marmoréen, ses longs cheveux de lune en font la plus belle des créatures. J'avance une main timide, effleure son visage du bout des doigts, suit la pointe d'une oreille, la courbe d'un sourcil. Il sourit, se débarrasse de son arc, de son carquois. Ses yeux verts ne me quittent pas. Son regard scrute mon corps, je sens son envie. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, sa langue taquine mes lèvres, explore mon antre. C’est bon, c’est doux. Mes mains deviennent audacieuses. Je délace son haut, caresse la peau douce de sa poitrine, dégage ses épaules. Il est nu jusqu'à la taille. Mon impatience le gagne, il enlève le reste et s'entend sur moi. Son corps chaud sur le mien. Son désir dur contre le mien. Je tremble d'excitation. La passion nous emporte vers un monde de volupté et de gémissements. Je...

— Lio ! Lève-toi ! Tu seras en retard pour aller au lycée.

 


	5. Coucher de soleil

 

 

 

J'attendais beaucoup de nos premières vacances depuis deux ans. Après maintes discussions, poussés par l'employé de l'agence de voyages, nous avons opté pour la Turquie. Nous ne le regrettons pas. Il y a trois jours, nous avons visité le site de Pamukkale. L'azur des piscines naturelles d'eau tiède accrochées au côté de la blanche montagne de calcaire nous a séduits. Il y avait trop de touristes pour Gaetan. Il avait décidé d'y revenir.

Le coucher de soleil modifie le panorama du tout au tout. Si l'horizon est peint de brun et d'orange, les flancs du piton sont de cuivre rouge et l'eau semble faite d'or liquide. L'impression est irréelle. La silhouette de mon homme se découpe en ombre chinoise sur le feu du ciel. Perpétuellement séduisante. Bien sûr ses tempes se colorent d'argent et, lorsqu'il sourit, de petits plis se dessinent aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche, mais son regard est toujours vif quand il se pose sur moi. Sa passion intacte. Je tends la main et l'enlace par derrière. Je m'appuie contre son dos, ma langue savoure le creux de sa nuque. Je suis bien. Dans cette solitude à deux, le monde m'appartient. Lui aussi.


	6. Le bureau du directeur

 

 

Les filles gloussent derrière eux. Penchés sur la maquette de Poudlard, ils détaillent chaque tour, chaque classe, chaque entrée, cherchant à se remémorer les moments des films.  
  
Le chemin de Traverse les attire tel un aimant. Ils y déambulent comme s'ils faisaient leurs achats avant la rentrée à l'école sorcière. Il s'agglutinent devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Une poitrine se presse contre son dos. Il sourit. Sa main saisit celle de Gaël. Il noue ses doigts aux siens, caresse du pouce la base de son poignet fin. Le prof les dévisage d'un air suspicieux. S'il savait. Ce voyage de fin d'année à Londres est une occasion en or pour eux. A seize ans, ils n'ont aucun des deux osé faire le coming out. Ensemble depuis six mois, ils y pensent cependant. Ils voudraient se voir au grand jour, se promener main dans la main et se foutre du regard des autres. Il le voudrait.  
  
En attendant, il fait un signe discret à son petit ami. Ils s'éloignent du groupe, passent en dessous d'une barrière dans une zone interdite. Le décor de l'antre de Dumbledore leur tend les bras. Prendre Gaël sur le bureau d'un prof, il en a toujours rêvé. Alors d'un directeur.


	7. La maison verte

 

 

 

Ils avaient décidé à cinq de faire du camping en Irlande. Ils avaient décidé à cinq d'arpenter la Kerry Way, d'explorer le pays des lutins verts, ils y sont depuis six jours. Si les paysages sont enchanteurs, cela manque un peu d'animation. Et peut-être aussi d'intimité. Ils adorent leurs copains pourtant...  
Il est tard. Ils sont fatigués ; ils ont l'estomac dans les talons. Bref, rien ne va plus. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent, séduisante, romantique à souhait, ils échangent un coup d’œil complice. Voilà ce qu'il leur faut. Elle n'est pas bien grande. Elle est en ruine. Il y a un arbre qui pousse au milieu, ses murs disparaissent sous le lierre. Mais ils existent.  
  
—  On campe ici la nuit ! s'écrie Jeremy en désignant la clairière.  
  
Ils ont emmené le matelas gonflable à l'intérieur de la masure, ils ont attaché les deux sacs de couchage ensemble pour n'en obtenir qu'un seul et ils se glissent enfin, l'un contre l'autre, dans le même cocon avec un soupir de satisfaction. Basile n'a pas l'intention de se contenter de cette simple étreinte et ses mains, sa langue explore le corps de son homme autant que faire se peut dans ces conditions. Très vite, il bâillonne de sa bouche Jeremy qui geint sa jouissance.


	8. Hamburger-folie

 

 

Matthias regarde avec stupéfaction la chambre qu'ils ont quittée ce matin. A sa souvenance, elle n'avait rien d'un fast-food. Alors que fait là, cet immense hamburger ? Nathan paraît tout aussi surpris. La porte de la salle de bain claque, une course de pieds nus et, dans le plus simple appareil, Patrice saute parmi les fausses graines de sésame sur le pain qui s'enfonce. Serrant entre ses bras la feuille de salade vert anis, il éclate de rire.  
  
—  Il est chouette ! non ? Il y a même un cornichon géant en peluche !  
  
Atterré, il adresse un coup d’œil à Nathan qui semble avoir tout le monde du mal à se retenir de s'esclaffer.  
  
—  Chéri ! lance Matthias au plus jeune de leur trio.  
  
—  Ben quoi ! Viens, Matt ! s'exclame-t-il en lui tendant les mains. Nathan ! toi qui apprécie le fromage, fait-il en tirant sur une espèce de couette jaune.  
  
Combien leur a coûté cette folie ? Du plaisir plein les yeux, Patrice s'ébat dans son hamburger. Il rend les armes. Décidément, il l'aime trop. D'une bourrade, Nathan l'envoie le retrouver, avant de les rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
—  Matt, tire pas la gueule, souffle Patrice en se pressant sur lui. Fais nous l'amour.


End file.
